


Wedding Season

by stiless__halee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Florist Derek, Hand Jobs, Human Derek Hale, Human Isaac, Human Jackson, Human Lydia, Human Scott McCall, Human Vernon Boyd, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles, Tattoo Artist Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiless__halee/pseuds/stiless__halee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the second Thursday of the month when Derek first sees him. He looks scrawny and young with moles peppering his skin, and dark hair that sticks out in every possible direction. He moves quietly through the shop, pausing every now and then to examine certain bouquets. He looks at each flower with care, letting his fingers gently run over the petals, and when he finally settles on a bouquet of pink peonies, Derek decides that he's the most beautiful man in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's the second Thursday of the month when Derek first sees him. He looks scrawny and young with moles peppering his skin, and dark hair that sticks out in every possible direction. He moves quietly through the shop, pausing every now and then to examine certain bouquets. He looks at each flower with care, letting his fingers gently run over the petals, and when he finally settles on a bouquet of pink peonies, Derek decides that he's the most beautiful man in the world.

"Hey," the guy mutters, tossing a few waded up bills onto the counter. As he pulls his arm back, the sleeve of his shirt rides up and Derek catches a glimpse of a tattoo.

"Find everything, OK?" Derek asks, blushing slightly. He slowly counts out the bills before punching a few buttons on the cash register. As he works on getting the guy's change, he sneaks a glance at him.

The guy's busy looking at his phone, his lips turning downwards into a frown as he reads over what appears to be a lengthy text message. He angrily taps out a reply before shoving his phone back in his pocket.

"Is there anyway I can put those back on the shelves and get something else?" He asks.

Derek looks back down at the flowers as he nods. "Yeah," he grunts out. "I can help you if you're looking for flowers for a special occasion."

The guy sighs in relief, leaning against the counter. "My friend is getting married, and I'm bringing flowers to her engagement party. I did some research and found that peonies can symbolize a happy marriage," he gestures to the peonies that are lying across the counter. "However, Lydia has already gotten peonies and demand that I get lilies instead." The guy huffs, folding his arms across his chest. Everything about his demeanor screams _can you believe this_?

"Well," Derek talks slowly. "I'm sure I can find some Lily of the Valley in the back. They're supposed to symbolize sweetness and purity of the heart." He pauses to move from behind the counter. "They'll be great for an engagement party. I'm actually bringing some to this party my sister is dragging me to."

Derek leads the man towards the lily section, easily picking out the flowers. He offers the bouquet to the man, blushing when their fingertips brush. Derek can feel his heart start to pound louder in his chest, and he clears his throat awkwardly. "You might want to make sure that the happy couple doesn't have any pets," he warns, "this stuff is dangerous when ingested."

"Oh," the man holds the bouquet far away from him. "Maybe I shouldn't--"

"They're fine as a gift," Derek quickly reassures him. "Just not for pets." he adds.

The man eyes him doubtfully, but slowly pulls the bouquet closer to his chest. "How much is this bouquet, again?"

"On the house," Derek blurts. He blushes when he realizes what he said, but forces himself to smile anyways. "I'll just put it on the house. Do you want a card for them?"

"No," the man says slowly. "I'm fine. I'll just get going. Thanks for the help, uh," he leans in closer to get a better peek at Derek's name tag, "Derek."

Derek grins. "Anytime. I hope the party goes alright."

The man laughs, "You and me both."

Derek spends the next few hours frowning as replays those last few awkward minutes over and over again in his head. If he had any of that Hale confidence, he would have at least asked for the guy's number, but no, he had to put his foot in his mouth. If he was Laura, hell if he was Cora, he would've gotten the guy's number, the promise of a date, and a marriage proposal by now. Instead, he's stuck lusting after guy whose name he didn't even think to ask.

By the time Derek closes up shop, his mood has worsened considerably. He maintains his scowl throughout the rest of the evening, earning him some concerned stares from the rest of his family. Thankfully, no one mentions anything, and Derek spends the rest of the night cooped up in his room, glaring at the wall.

The next day, Derek is angrily rearranging some bouquets for a funeral when the door opens. He turns to see who the customer is, and nearly chokes on his spit, when he sees that it's the same ridiculously attractive man from yesterday. Immediately, he abandons the funeral bouquet, rushing across the room to adjust some roses on display. He peeks out of the corner of his eye, watching as the man slowly browses the flowers.

"How was the engagement party?" Derek calls out, hoping he doesn't sound as nervous as he feels.

The man laughs, "Awful. I managed to spill beer down the front of my shirt in the first five seconds of the party, and then I had to sit through several lectures about how some day I'll experience the joys of marriage."

Derek winces in sympathy, and abandons the roses in favor of turning to get a good look at the man. He's wearing a short sleeved shirt today, and Derek can see that both of his arms are covered in tattoos. He can even see a few that are peeking out from his shirt collar. Well aware that he's staring, Derek clears his throat awkwardly.

"You look a little young to be thinking about marriage," Derek offers, pretending that he's rearranging the tulips.

"I know," the man moves closer to Derek. His eyes linger on a few marigolds, and Derek swallows nervously as the man grabs a few. "But a lot of my friends are either married or engaged, so there's some pressure for me to settle down," he glances at Derek. "I'm just looking for the right guy. Anyways, I need another bouquet for my other friend's bridal shower."

Derek raises an eyebrow, "How many of your friends are getting married?"

The man laughs again, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he returns the marigolds to the shelf. "Obviously, all my friends are deciding they want to get hitched this weekend," he jokes.

Derek smiles. "I can make a nice bouquet for about $40," he offers. He doesn't mention that the price is usually double, or that they don't sell specialty bouquets for walk-in customers. Instead, he smiles and starts grabbing some flowers off the shelves as he makes his way back to the counter.

The man follows him to the counter, watching as Derek arranges the flowers. He handles each flower with care, thinking about the placement as shifts the flowers around. Once he finds an arrangement that looks decent, he carefully wraps them with clear paper before tying them off with blue ribbon. He holds the bouquet up analyzing it for any imperfections before clipping the ends of the flowers and grabbing a packet of plant food to give to the man.

 "Wow," the man accepts the flowers, his eyes wide. "What kinds of flowers did you use?"

Blushing, Derek hesitantly points out each flower, "White roses, daisy poms, and delphinium." 

"Any meaning behind the flowers?" the man asks, leaning over the counter. He licks his lips, and Derek's brain short circuits.

"Um," Derek tears his gaze from the man's lips. "The Delphinium symbol boldness, the daisy poms are innocence, and the white roses are unity and purity."

The man nods head as he eyes the bouquet. "Thanks for this," he holds up the flowers. "I'm sure everyone will love them tomorrow."

"You should come back and tell me how the event goes," Derek offers quickly. "I mean only if you wouldn't mind."

"I'd love to, but I'm really busy these next few weeks," the man responds apologetically.

Derek nods his head, swallowing past the lump in his throat. Of course, the guy is just buying some flowers. He isn't interested in Derek, and he's probably just being nice because he knows that Derek is giving him a better deal on the flowers than any of the other local florists ever would. He's just letting Derek down easy.

Forcing himself to smile, Derek begins ringing the man up.

This time when Derek enters his house scowling, Laura speaks up.

"What is wrong with you, Derek?" Laura hisses at him. She places both her hands on her hips, daring her little brother to try and ignore her. "All night and all last night you've been walking around like someone shoved a huge stick up your ass."

Derek snorts, pushing past his sister to stomp up the stairs. "Leave me alone, Laura."

"Oh no you don't," Laura rushes up the stairs after him. "I refuse to leave you alone until you tell me what's wrong."

Intent on ignoring his sister, Derek storms into his bedroom. He attempts to slam the door closed, but Laura manages to catch it. She tries to push her way in, screaming in frustration when Derek leans his weight on the door in a childish attempt to keep her out. He manages to maintain the upper hand until she wriggles her arm through the small space and pinches his ear.

Wincing, he backs away from the door. The moment he retreats Laura is shoving the door open, a finger pointed at him in triumph.

"We're talking about this," she demands. She kicks the door closed behind her to prevent their younger sister from eavesdropping, and Derek groans. Any time Laura corners him in his own room, he knows he's in for a solid fifteen minutes of suffering. Minimum.

He shrugs out of his leather jacket, hoping that he can get away with ignoring her for a few more seconds. He tosses it onto the bed before crossing the room to snatch his old NYU hoodie off the desk.

"You can't just ignore me," Laura shouts. She throws a pillow at him, smiling when it smacks him in the face.

Frowning, he shoots his sister a glare. Fucking Laura."Fine. We'll talk," he grunts out, settling down across from her at his desk chair.

Satisfied with his defeat, Laura smugly sits on the bed. "So what crawled up your ass and died?" She drawls, and Derek rolls his eyes.

"I met this guy-"

"Derek, that's great!"

"-but he isn't interested."

"Oh," Laura stares at him, her eyes wide and concerned. She's been dating her current boyfriend, Brad, for three years, and is used to him following her around with puppy-like adoration. To Laura the idea of rejection seems like something that only occurrs in the plots of bad romantic comedies, which probably explains why her next sentence was, "That isn't so bad."

Derek huffs, folding his arms across his chest defensively. "Laura, you didn't see him. He's beautiful and funny and has really sexy tattoos."

"Since when were you into tattoos?" Laura asks.

"It doesn't matter," Derek scowls. "The point is that he's way out of my league, and I thought I had a chance, but obviously, I didn't. He probably has a really hot girlfriend anyways."

Laura pouts, "You're hotter than any weird, tattooed guy's girlfriend. In fact, when we go with Cora to that bridal shower on Saturday, I'll make sure you find a hot guy to hook up with."

"Thanks, Laura," he mumbles.

His sister grins, kisses him on the cheek, then floats out of the room already excited at the thought of getting to spend a weekend playing matchmaker. Once she's gone, Derek checks phone, relieved to see that Isaac's texted him. He's asking to go out for drinks tonight, and Derek is way too eager to accept.

He gets dressed quickly, struggling into a pair of tight jeans and a form fitting henley before rushing out the door. Cora eyes him oddly as he leaves the house, but she doesn't question him the way Laura did, and he respects her for that. In fact, he should probably make her a thanks-for-being-slightly-more-tolerable-than-Laura bouquet. He'll get on that first thing Monday morning.

Derek arrives at the club, already getting a few looks from both guys and girls. He moves confidently to the bar where Isaac is waiting for him with two martinis. The younger man grins, shoving the glass into his hand.

Derek notices that Isaac's already well onto his way to getting drunk, and he easily knocks back his martini.

"Already getting started and you've only been here two seconds," Isaac yells. He sips from his own glass, grinning. "I haven't seen you in forever. You hear about Erica and Boyd?"

Derek nods his head, "The bridal shower is tomorrow. Are you going?"

Isaac nods as he gestures for the bartender to make another drink. "Hell yeah," he grins. "I'm not missing my best friends' bridal shower. I'm partying tonight then I'm partying tomorrow night in celebration." He laughs loudly then turns to bartender. "Cancel that martini. I want two shots of tequila instead."

The bartender passes Isaac the shots, frowning when Isaac shoots him a wink. Laughing at the bartender's look, he passes a shot to Derek. He looks Derek in the eye before holding his shot in the air.

"To Erica and Boyd," he yells.

Derek raises his glass as well then tips the contents of the glass down his throat. His face wrinkles as he swallows, and Isaac grins, patting him on the back.

"You, my good, sir need to start dancing," Isaac recommends. He eyes the dance floor, squinting at the mass of sweaty, gyrating dancers. "On second thought, we need a few more drinks before we head in there."

Derek laughs, accepting numerous shots before following Isaac onto the floor. They dance together, their bodies moving in sync with the music. Derek grins as some blonde woman starts, dancing with Isaac. He's about to go back to the bar when a guy a few inches taller than him, grabs him by the waist. The guy has a nice smile and dimples and definitely looks like he's interested in Derek. Forgetting about the bar, Derek allows the guy to grind on his thigh.

As the music gets faster, their dancing also gets faster. Derek's pretty sure that at this point the two of them are just dry humping, but he can care less because this guy's thigh is rubbing him in all the right ways. Derek tosses his head back, arm loosely wrapped around the guy's neck as he slowly gets himself off on his thigh. He can feel his orgasm building, and something told him that perhaps he shouldn't cum in his pants while on a dance floor, but by now, he's _way_ too drunk to care. A quick glance at the guy he's dancing with confirms that the mystery guy is enjoying this as much as Derek.

It doesn't take too much longer for Derek to get off, and once he does, he starts to pull away from the guy. The guy tightens his grip on Derek's waist, leaning forward to whisper in Derek's ear, "We should go back to my place. I'd love to get you off with my mouth."

"Oh," Derek laughs, flirting easily, "I don't even know your name."

"I'm Ennis," he responds. He smiles, and Derek can't help but grin in return. "So how about it?"

Derek eyes the man for a moment. He wants a way to get that guy from the flower shop out of his mind, and Ennis seems like the perfect distraction. "Alright, just let me tell my friend."

Half an hour later, Derek has Ennis's fingers buried in ass while his mouth slowly sucks at his balls. Derek's hips jerk off the bed as Ennis's fingers brush across his prostate, and he moans when Ennis brutally repeats the action. He grinds down on Ennis's hand, panting as the pleasure rolls over his body. He can hear himself begging and pleading for more, and while normally this would cause Derek to blush, he finds that, right now, he doesn't mind. He will beg for hours if it means Ennis will fuck him.

Ennis pulls his fingers out, and Derek whines at the lack of contact. He lifts his head to question him, but freezes when he sees Ennis pulling a condom out of the bedside table. He grins at Derek, as he slowly unwraps the condom.

"You're OK with this right?" Ennis asks.

Derek nods, his mouth practically watering when he catches a glimpse at Ennis's cock. Jesus, that thing is huge.

"Shut up and fuck me, Ennis," Derek demands, impatiently.

Ennis grins, taking his time with lining himself up at Derek's entrance. He lowers himself down to whisper in Derek's ear as he slowly pushes in, "You beg so nicely for me. For some reason you strike me as the type of guy who prefers to take charge. I bet it feels good to just let loose like this." He bottoms out, taking a moment to grind against Derek. "You like it when someone's fucking you open."

"Damn," Derek groans. "You going to fuck me or narrate?"

Derek barely manages to finish his sentence before Ennis is pounding into him. He moans loudly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Ennis maintains his brutal pace. Each thrust causes Ennis to brush against Derek's prostate, and Derek can't help but gasp loudly at the feeling. Satisfied by the sounds Derek is making, Ennis throws Derek's legs over his shoulders. Derek whimpers at the new angle, his dick aching to be touched.

As if Ennis can read Derek's mind, he wraps a hand around Derek, roughly jerking him off. Derek pants, watching through half closed eyes as Ennis's hand moves up and down his shaft, pausing every now and then to massage his balls. Derek claws at the sheets, chasing his own orgasm as Ennis's hips stutter before he's coming inside Derek. Before Derek can speak, Ennis is pulling out and taking Derek into his mouth.

Derek would've been embarrassed at how fast he came, but he's positive that Ennis's mouth performed magic on his dick. He lays there, enveloped in the after glow as Ennis moves away to tie off the condom. He can hear Ennis moving, and when Ennis doesn't mention anything about kicking him out, Derek decides that he can afford to relax until he sobers up enough to find his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek wakes up, takes one glance at his phone, then curses loudly. He had only meant to close his eyes for two God damn seconds, and instead, he manages to fall asleep for almost 13 hours. Erica's bridal shower was in fifteen minutes, and he needed to run home, shower, and grab the flowers for her. God, she is going to kill him for being late, especially since he promised he would drive Cora, and shit-

He unlocks, wincing when he sees the amount of missed calls from Cora and Laura. He stumbles out of bed as he calls Cora back. He manages to trip over a pile of clothes by the bed, and he sighs in relief when he realizes that they're his clothes.

"Derek, what the fuck?" Cora yells.

Derek winces as he struggles to shimmy into his pants. He needed to stop buying clothes that were so tight. Seriously, how did he manage to get into these last night?

"I'm on my way," Derek says as he grabs his shirt. He'll have to put it on in the car. "Just grab everything and I'll pick you up." He slips on his sneakers before sprinting out the door. As he starts to close the door he can Ennis waking up, but he's too busy to care.

"Where are you anyways?" Cora hisses. "Isaac was still too drunk to give me a straight answer when I called him, and you're never this late picking me up."

Derek groans. He's navigating the halls of the apartment building, trying to find the stairs. "I'll be there in twenty minutes," he huffs. He rounds another corner, sighing in relief when he spots the stairs. "Just be patient, OK?"

Once he gets down the stairs, finding his car is easy. He slides inside, tosses his shirt somewhere in the back, then floors it. He's positive that he breaks about fifty driving laws on his way home, and he thanks every deity there is that no cop decided to pull him over. He gets home, offering an apology to Cora as he rushes up the stairs to shower, smiling when she calls him a jackass.

It only takes him five and a half minutes to shower, and by some odd stroke of luck, he manages to get himself and Cora to the bridal shower only half an hour late. Cora shoots him a disappointed look as they walk in and then she's running off to great some of her friends.

Derek awkwardly places his flowers in the gift pile beside his sisters' gifts then he goes to hunt down Isaac. He finds Isaac standing by the bar, nursing a bloody mary. He offers Derek a smile that looks more like a wince, and Derek smiles in sympathy.

"God, we shouldn't have gone for drinks," Isaac moans. He rubs his temples as Derek slides into the seat beside him. "But on the bright side at least you got laid."

"Yeah, yeah," Derek shakes his head. "What ever happened to that girl you were talking to?"

Isaac frowns. "Oh, man, she was crazy. I passed her off to her friends then made my way back to my apartment," he smiles as Derek raises an eyebrow, "don't worry I called a cab."

"Good," Derek nods his head. He really doesn't need Isaac getting himself hurt because he tried to drive home while drunk. It's hard enough to keep the kid out of trouble. "Who else is showing up to this?"

Isaac grins, "Scott and his beautiful wife, Allison, are coming." His eyes have that dopey look that he only gets when he's talking about someone he really wants to fuck. 

Derek frowns as he watches Isaac. "Are you thinking about Scott or Allison?" he asks, hesitantly. Knowing Isaac, he was probably fantasizing about both of them.

"You know what?" Isaac asks, dropping his voice to a whisper. "I'm actually kind of hooked on both of them. I know Allison expressed some interest in me, and I've caught Scott checking out my ass a couple times at work."

Derek eyes Isaac incredulously. He can't even get the courage to ask some stranger at his shop if he can have his number, and Isaac is planning on having a threesome with a _married couple_. Where was the justice?

"I don't know how you do it," Derek mutters.

He leans back in his chair, disinterestedly watching as a group of women surround Erica. They're screaming and laughing about something that Erica has just said, and Derek almost wishes that he stayed home. His gaze wanders around some more, and he spots Boyd walking towards them with a beer in his hand. Derek grins, standing up to hug his best friend, and Boyd smiles in return.

"Hey guys," Boyd greets them with a nod of his head.

"Boyd, what are you doing?" Isaac playfully punches him in the arm. "The groom isn't supposed to be at the bridal shower."

Body shrugs, his eyes flitting over to the group of screaming women. "Erica decided that she wants me here because we have the same friends, and it would be a tragedy if I didn't get to see them and all the gifts they're bringing."

Derek nods. It sounds like something Erica would say. He's about to say so when the door opens, but his mouth has suddenly gone dry. Standing in the doorway is the beautiful guy from the flower shop. He looks great in a gray plaid shirt and black pants that hug him in all the right places. He waves to a few of the girls, stopping to talk to a few.

Following him is Allison Argent with a man, who must be the infamous Scott that Isaac was rambling on about. Isaac stands up, murmuring a half ass excuse before rushing over to hug the two of them. Derek watches as they greet each other with smiles, and when Isaac turns to whisper something to Allison, Scott's eyes wander down to Isaac's ass.

Derek returns his attention to Boyd whose watching Isaac with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, Boyd," he tries to sound casual as he glances at the man from the flower shop, "who's that guy over there?"

Boyd follows Derek gaze, sighing when he realizes who Derek is talking about. "That kid," he points at the man with his beer bottle. When Derek nods, he sighs again. "That's Stiles Stilinski. He used to work with Erica at the diner before she began working at the beauty parlor. I think he's running his own tattoo shop right now."

Derek nods appreciatively, turning the name over in his head. Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. It's a weird name, but he thinks he can work with it.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," he decides. He pats Boyd on the shoulder then marches over to the man, watching as his eyes light up in recognition.

"Hey, you're Derek from the flower shop," he grins. "Fancy seeing you here."

Derek smiles. His heart is pounding so hard that he swears Stiles can probably see it through his chest. "Yeah, I know Erica and Boyd from college." He explains. "So, how do you know them?"

"Oh," Stiles shrugs. "Scott was really close with Isaac who introduced him to Erica and Boyd. Plus I think Erica had a thing for me before she and Boyd got together."

Derek laughs. "Well you are ridiculously attractive."

Stiles looks genuinely surprised for a moment, but he recovers quickly, shooting Derek a flirtatious wink that sends his heart into overdrive. "So are you," he smiles softly. "It's part of the reason I came back a second time."

"You only like the shop because of my good looks," Derek teases. He bumps shoulders with Stiles, trying not to notice the way Stiles blushes at the contact.

"The flowers look good too," Stiles flirts back. He shoots a glance over his shoulder where the group of women have already started opening presents. "You want to get out of here for a few. I know a diner that makes some really good pancakes."

Derek nods.

A half hour later, they're crammed into the backseat of Derek's camaro, sweaty and breathing heavily. The car windows are fogged up, and if any other car drives by, it won't take much for them to figure out what Derek and Stiles have been up to. Shit, the amount of hickeys on Stiles's neck is enough to give them away.

"I think that was the best sex of my life," Stiles muttered. He raises a tattoeed arm to roll down the window a little bit. "We should hang out some more."

Derek glances at Stiles, his brain still foggy from his orgasm. "I thought you said you were busy all week or something like that."

"I am," Stiles shrugs, the corner of his lips already tugging upwards into a smile. "But after all my work stuff is settled, we can go out sometime."

Derek grins. He bumps his leg against Stiles. "Maybe next time we'll make it to the diner."

Laughing, Stiles bumps his leg back. "I won't be upset if we don't." He glances at his phone to check the time. "We still forty-five minutes until the party's over..." his words trail off suggestively, and he raises his eyebrows.

"You up for round two, already?" Derek asks. Despite the disbelief in his voice, his hands already pulling at Stiles's hips to bring him closer.

Stiles nods as they're lips brush in a tentative kiss. "Yeah, I'm ready for round two, three, and four."

Derek laughs as pulls Stiles into his lap. "That makes two of us."

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent because Derek is kind of drunk when he has sex with Ennis.


End file.
